


romance isn't dead it's just kind of beyond your recognition

by kamote



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, rated t just for arisa's potty mouth lmao not much Happens u feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamote/pseuds/kamote
Summary: sometimes being soulmates doesn't mean you've got red strings on your fingers or matching tattoos at birthsometimes it means, by odds nothing short of miraculous, and against all human will or effort, you arestuckwith her until it worksso arisa is forced to grit her teeth and share an umbrella with tae





	romance isn't dead it's just kind of beyond your recognition

**Author's Note:**

> [puts taylor swift's look what you made me do on blast] i'm not supposed to be writing but the ao3 listing doesnt make any logical sense so i have to do th
> 
> it's very stream of consciousness bc [breakdances gently] h
> 
> (u can believe i reposted this twice for listing placement for the purge its fine i'll be openly spiteful)

Today, Arisa is convinced there’s some kind of cosmic conspiracy against her.

There were hints before, like how in her childhood, she seemed to fall behind when it came to making any friends at all when it came so naturally to anyone else, or how none of her own achievements seemed to fulfill her when for anyone else it would probably feel like being on top of the world, or at least, well, it would have been nice to spend more time getting to know her parents but,

but,

even  _she_ wasn’t so conceited as to think she was worth the ire of actual gods.

Until today. And this downpour.

And the umbrella she neglected to bring.

First of all that was something that  _never_ happened with her. Arisa was responsible, collected, always prepared when others wouldn’t be. Day after sunny day she always had her umbrella with her, even when it seemed redundant, just in case.

Second, she didn’t  _have_ to be given only once choice in recourse for something like this. She had four friends, she  _should_ have four options, but only two out of the five members of Poppin’ Party proved responsible enough to have their umbrellas ready.

One was Saaya, of course. Saaya was always ready -- by god, Saaya probably knew how to tie slings and tourniquets out of handkerchiefs, twenty important rope knots, and the proper procedure for CPR. But Kasumi had latched her arms around Saaya’s shoulders and called dibs on her umbrella to share before Arisa even saw them leave their last class.

Rimi looked apologetic (at least) but she had no umbrella, either. What she had was an older sister who was, most likely, an even more powerful Saaya. Rimirin was sharper than she looked, though, so when she and Yuri left the campus Arisa noticed a smile of sympathy tossed her way through the streaks of gray in the air.

That left…

A figure steps beside her, blocking a fluorescent light from the ceiling. “Ready to go, Arisa?” Hanazono fucking Tae asks.

All of Arisa’s anger channels itself into the glare she shoots Tae, but it’s in vain, because Tae just isn’t receptive to those kinds of things, in these kinds of situations.

So some if it seeps into her voice. “I think I’ll go ahead on my own.”

“But you’ll catch a cold,” Tae says.

“No big deal,” Arisa says. “Have good evening, Hanazono Tae.” She takes two steps toward the exit,

and a blast of wind hurls a veritable  _sheet_ of rain her way.

Cosmic conspiracy. Meteorological, at least.

Hanazono fucking Tae runs up to her with a handkerchief and starts dabbing at her face, inadvertently making Arisa feel like one of her pet rabbits. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Arisa. Colds suck.”

“Fine,” Arisa spits with less venom than she’d like. “Let’s share your umbrella. But you have to bring  _me_ home first.”

A couple of very important neurons fire off a millisecond too late for Arisa to rephrase what she said, and she has to see Tae go from her slightly crouched position to a kneel on one knee, one hand extending her umbrella toward Arisa and  _that smile_ on her stupid winsome face.

“Thank you for allowing me to be you escort, my lady,” she says. “You will be in good hands.”

Arisa disguises the five seconds she spends indulging herself in this sight as a glare, and then says, “Fuck off with that, let’s go.”

* * *

They’re approaching a crosswalk that Arisa marks as the halfway point between her house and school when she realizes Tae hasn’t said a word to her since then.

The beginnings of an unwelcome dread begin clogging her systems. Had she somehow hurt Tae’s feelings when she told her to fuck off? It doesn’t seem very likely, doesn’t seem like something Tae would really register as something serious, but admittedly her word choice was a bit harsher than typical, for even her.

But what if Tae is just… being Tae? She’s probably always quiet, all that’s up there is probably rabbits and guitar and burgers or something. Besides, talking over the rain is kind of a drag that Arisa is sure neither of them really want to go through. This silence is probably something that Arisa just isn’t used t--

A firm hand on her shoulder stops her forward walk, and a car in front of her swerves away a little as it passes by. Oops.

“That was close,” Tae says finally. Arisa can't hear any sign of resentment in her voice. “The pedestrian light is on red. Sorry, was my umbrella blocking it?”

“N-No,” Arisa stammers as she returns safely to Tae’s side. “I think I was just watching my step too carefully.”

“Are you afraid of slipping? You can hold onto my arm if you want. I’m good at not slipping.”

“Haha, thanks, but I’ll be fine…” At that moment Arisa notices some of the ends of Tae’s hair are damp, and she follows the dampness to Tae’s practically soaked shoulder. “What the…”

Tae tilts her head at her. “Hm?”

“Uh.” Okay, Arisa, you should act nonchalant and unconcerned, right? But on the (off) chance you accidentally did offend Tae, this might be your chance to make things right and… show her you still care? Wow. Whatever just get it done. “Y-Your shoulder is getting wet.”

A moment passes, where the proverbial light bulb must be flickering on in Tae’s head. “Oh, you noticed. Don’t worry about it.”

“Don’t worry? What happened to colds sucking?”

“It’s just my shoulder,” Tae says. “My back is still pretty dry. I’ll be fine.”

“Uh-huh. Why is it even happening? Why are you letting yourself get soaked like that?”

“My umbrella’s kind of on the small side, since I’ve never really had to share with anyone before, and you’ve already gotten wet today, so I think it’s more important that I keep you dry,” Tae says. “That, and I  _am_ your escort.”

_Never had to share with anyone before…_ Something about that strikes Arisa, and the ‘escort’ remark almost flies over her head. “Just don’t blame me if you get sick anyway.”

“Why would I?” Tae says. “You’re like the opposite of a virus.”

_What does that even mean._

“Having you around energizes me.”

Arisa stiffens and summons her calm forth the best she can. “...I really don’t see why, but good for you.”

When Tae leans forward her arm, eerily, keeps the umbrella in place. “Does hearing that make you happy?”

Arisa tells her nothing. “Eyes on the crosswalk lights, Hanazono. I think we missed the last green.”

The silence that follows is one that Arisa is definitely more comfortable with. She thinks about Tae’s umbrella, meant for just one person, and wonders if they have that solitude in common.

* * *

Ryuuseido is in sight now, and Arisa is relieved she made it before the rain could do much serious damage to her bonsai. She has to take some protective measures as soon as possible.

“We made it,” Tae says. They reach the doorstep, and she holds the umbrella out for Arisa to get inside dry, but doesn’t make a move closer herself.

“Thank goodness,” Arisa says with a sigh once she changes out of her school shoes. “I’m gonna move put some covers up for my bonsai, and then I’m getting some hot chocolate.”

“Hot chocolate… That’s a great idea.”

“You’re not getting any unless you stand out there until it’s done,” Arisa says, letting Tae draw out her disappointed “Aw,” for as long as she wants.

But her brain isn’t done yet, oh no. She has an idea. A very un-Arisa idea, one that she does a double-take at herself for, but if there was ever a time…

“Actually,” she says, trying not to look at Tae’s eyes lighting up at her, “your house is… kind of far away, isn’t it? Like, a train ride and everything. If you help me with my bonsai, I can let you stay until the rain lets up, and we’ll get the chocolate sooner.”

“Arisa…” Tae’s expression softens. “I love you too.”

Arisa makes an undignified sputtering sound. “Uh, shut up and get in here? Or do you not want the chocolate?”

Tae hurries inside, dripping some rainwater onto the floor from her hair and the umbrella she closes hurriedly, but Arisa, just this once, lets her off without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> tae's not very tae here but its mostly because i hc she's relatively grounded when it comes to being concerned for the object of her affections n thas love, hoes. also i'm short on opportunities. anw aritae strong too hecc they Smooched. it was censored sure but. u cant say that for anyone else.
> 
> if the planets align this is going to turn into another aritae collection


End file.
